ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Detmerring
Fort Detmerring is a military fort that later served in part as a tourist destination. However, it was plagued by a ghost for quite some time. History Deleted Scene In 1984, Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore stopped at Fort Detmerring after a park ranger called a couple weeks ago. They split up in the Gunner's Corridor - Ray descended downstairs and searched the Officers' Quarters while Winston covered the armory. 10/7/1983 script p.88 via Spook Central Ray eventually found the Dream Ghost in a unique encounter. Location The exact location of Fort Detmerring is never disclosed but Ray and Winston did drive north along the Henry Hudson Parkway. Also, when they arrived, Ecto-1 pulled up to "a pair of massive parapets and a hewn timber gate set in a thick redoubt on an escarpment high above the river," implying the fort could be near the Hudson River. 10/7/1983 script p.86, 88 via Spook Central Earlier drafts explicitly state it to be on the Hudson. 8/5/1983 script p.91 via Spook Central Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 91). Egon says: "No. He went up to Fort Detmerring on the Hudson."" Trivia *At the end of the July 6, 1983 script, Ray went to Fort Detmerring again to visit the Dream Ghost. The fort decided to advertise it was haunted to attract visitors. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 203. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The old historical sign as been augmented with a commercial sign that reads VISIT THE HAUNTED FORT." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 203. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Stantz enters the gateyard with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine and hears for the Captain's bedchamber where he had his delightful encounter." *The exterior of Fort Detmerring was a standing set at the Columbia Ranch. It was only redressed with a sign and guard shack. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 130 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In a scene deleted from the final film, the Ectomobile arrives at Fort Detmerring -- a standing set at the Columbia Ranch, dressed rather simply with an identifying sign and a guard shack." *The interior shot was a small set adjacent to Dana's apartment on Stage 12. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 135 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd discuss an upcoming shot in the truncated Fort Detmerring sequence, filmed on a small set adjacent to Dana's apartment on Stage 12." *Ivan Reitman came up with the idea of treating the Fort Detmerring deleted scene as a dream in the montage sequence. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 137 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "We were well into the main plot at this point -- Dana and Louis were possessed, the apartment building was starting to go -- and it just didn't make sense to suddenly cut to this irrelevant scene of Dan getting a psychic blowjob. It wasn't until we realized that we were a little bit short on montage material that I thought about resurrecting it. For the one key shot, Richard Edlund had already filmed the floating ghost element; so even though he was totally overloaded, I was able to talk him into putting it together." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 137 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "Getting the fly undone was just a mechanical trick that had already been built, so all we really had to do there was shoot it. I've done that sort of thing often in my films -- taking material out of its original form and reworking it into something else. Invariably, it seems to work better than originally intended, because in postproduction you can manipulate things until they're just right. So it was a great finish for the montage. If you look carefully, though, you can see that Dan has on a strange costume -- a tip-off that the scene was originally meant to be part of something else. Fortunately, no one seems to notice -- or at least no one seems to care. After all, it is a dream sequence." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Mentioned on Dramatis Personae Page in Ray's biography Dramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "In love with a ghost (but not the one from Fort Detmerring)." Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Mentioned on Page 22. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.22). Paragraph reads: "New York's own Fort Detmerring is host to such an entity, rumored to be the sweetheart of an officer who was posted at the fort back when it was a fully functioning military stronghold." See Also *Deleted Scene: Pulling Up To Fort Detmerring *Deleted Scene: The Fort Detmerring Ghost References Gallery ghostbusters_1984_image_016.jpg|Gate No. 1 FortDetmerring02.png|Gate No. 1 FortDetmerring01.png InsideFortDetmerring02.png|Officers' Quarters Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations